A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composition of and method of manufacturing a plasma display panel.
B. Description of Prior Art
The prior art will be described with reference to FIGS. 1 and 2. The conventional printing technique, used for the manufacture of a plasma display panel, controls the ratio of temperature rise/drop only, having no consideration for thermal expansion coefficients of paste materials used therefor, which takes time and entails cracks in materials forming the interior of the panel because of sudden variation of temperature. After firing the barrier ribs, the bottom parts of the barrier ribs 3 on a dielectric layer 4 are broken into scale-like pieces, or the barrier ribs 3 are broken off at the middle part.
Since the manufacture of the lower panel of a plasma display requires a lot of firing steps, the optimum thermal expansion coefficient for each material should be taken into account from production yield aspect.
The conventional art will be described in greater detail. A glass 1 is first cleanly washed by a wet-cleaning equipment, and address electrodes 2 are formed on the glass 1 by a printing technique by the use of Ag paste and a screen mask. After that, drying and firing are performed with respect thereto. The thermal expansion coefficient of the glass 1 equals 76.times.10.sup.-7 /.degree. C. In the formation of the barrier ribs 3, a thermal expansion coefficient of the material forming the barrier ribs 3 equals 86.times.10.sup.-7 /.degree. C. The barrier ribs 3 are formed to a height of 150 .mu.m by repeatedly performing printing and drying processes about 10 times, and, as shown in FIG. 2, the resultant material is fired for 60 minutes at 580.degree. C. It takes four hours and fifty minutes to make the temperature rise, and that is, the temperature rises by 2.degree. C. a minute. Making the temperature drop takes nine hours and thirty minutes, and the temperature drops by 1.degree. C. a minute. The overall time required for the firing is 15 hours and twenty minutes, thus lowering the production yield.